


圣诞

by kalipha



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalipha/pseuds/kalipha
Summary: 【毒埃】携【暴卡】一起给您贺圣诞啦喜欢的话点亮红心好吗？





	圣诞

“起床了Venom，今天是特别的一天，我们有很——多事情要做。”  
叫醒Venom是清单里头一件事。

Eddie趴在被窝中，享受依然包围整个躯体的热气。然后用被子卷住全身在床上打了几个滚，要是放在平日，他绝不会做出如此幼稚的举动。  
Eddie今天很开心。

 **“我一直都在。今天为什么特别？”**  
“今天是你来到地球的第一个圣诞节，也是和我一起度过的第一个圣诞节。”  
**“什么是圣诞？”**  
“你知道…就是上帝诞生日什么的…那不重要。重要的是今天一整天要和你待在一起。”Eddie眉毛一挑，额头上便堆满抬头纹，欢喜激动从层层叠叠中满溢而出。  
毛毛虫Eddie裹着被子开心地从床上坐起来。

 **“你的意思是…约会什么的？”**  
“对！OK，别再说了，快来吧！…oh shit，这该死的被子把我困住了…”

  
地中海气候让12月的旧金山依旧温暖，只会下一点绵绵小雨，并不会下雪。  
今天一滴雨都没落下，天一边灰蒙蒙地躲着乌云，另一边挂着太阳，铺下大片金色的斜光。

“天气不错。Venom趁我心情好，你想吃什么？”Eddie双手插在口袋里，步伐轻快，脚底生风，要不是有万有引力将他牢牢抓在地上，他能飘上天去。  
**“所以亲爱的Eddie，你说的特别难道就是去陈太太的商店大肆购物？算了，不如让我直接咬掉某人的头。”**  
“不不不，你不行。Please,Venom，别扫兴。”  
**“我知道。那要巧克力，很多很多巧克力。”**  
“Oh come on，有时候我怀疑你是一大块黏在我身上的巧克力，而不是令人恶心的Symbiote。”  
**“令人恶心！？你怎么能这么说？Eddie，道歉！”**  
Eddie无奈地叹口气，“开个玩笑，Venom，我道歉”，转过街头，往陈氏商场迈步走去。

拉开店门，Eddie闻出来有淡淡香料味。  
“Mrs. Chen,Merry Christmas!”  
“噢，Eddie，你看起来气色好多了。Merry Christmas.”陈太太站在柜台后，身穿厚厚的酒红色毛衣。  
“Never better!”  
“那件事…我还没谢过你帮我解围，Eddie，谢谢。”  
“别提了，没什么大不了。”Eddie摆摆手。

**我喜欢这位女士。**

“WOW，你真的需要一个卡车才能把这些搬回家。你不觉得你买了太多零食了吗？这些薯片、巧克力、炸芝士薯球…”  
其实也不多，Eddie只是拿了三盒10条装的巧克力，薯片芝士薯球玉米片各五包、啤酒可乐各两打而已。

“别担心Mrs. Chen，我有朋友帮忙。”  
“好吧。注意健康生活，你应该多吃蔬菜水果，吃点正常人吃的食物。Eddie，或许我可以邀请你来我家过中国年，一起吃炖好饭。”  
“真的吗？你的意思是…火锅饺子之类的东西？噢，那太棒了！”  
“差不多。你知道，我们不过圣诞。到时告诉你时间。”  
“Ok，Chen，你一定要用那些神秘的亚洲香料招待我，我总是被那些从未见识过的香味迷住。那我先走了。再见！”Eddie双手提起陈太太送的两个巨大的织布购物袋，轻松地走向门口。

“喂！Eddie，回来！钱给多了！”  
“大概是我数错了，我已经没有空余的手了对吗？哈哈！再见！”  
黑色液体从Eddie手臂伸出，推开店门，他俩一起走出去。

  
回到舒勒公寓，Eddie与Venom的小窝。工作恢复后，Eddie往公寓里添置了很多物件，Venom对隐藏的脏污进行彻底的清扫，让它看起来更完整，更像一个家。

“好啦，午饭时间。今天什么比较和你胃口？”  
**“我全部都要。”**  
回家后黑色小家伙便可以随心所欲展现在Eddie面前撒娇，Venom，用白色眼睛盯着Eddie，没露出獠牙。

“…你以为我是什么，慈善家？还是像Carlton那种变态有钱科学家？虽然已经恢复了工作，但些所有的东西我们应该至少吃三天。另外，我们还要吃正确的食物，我是说，我的肌肉已经不如以前紧实。”

 **“那好办，我们可以多做一些运动。”**  
小家伙却依然是个恶魔。

“…不，那不一样。今天，每一种都可以吃点，不许过多！”

 **“听你的。”**  
黑色液体从Eddie身体流出，汇聚在小家伙内，变为人形。  
Eddie撕开芝士薯球和薯片的包装袋，Venom则用手指划开包装盒，拿出巧克力，将一整块扔进嘴里。

“Venom，打开电视。”  
Eddie抱着芝士薯球和薯片靠在沙发上，准备看一下午电影。  
**“Got ya.”**

正在放映《特工争风》。

Venom趴在Eddie肩上，往嘴里胡乱塞着薯片，大口咀嚼，碎渣落得到处都是，星星点点在黑外套上十分显眼。  
“嘿老兄，你要吃得像一个人类，别那么粗鲁。另外，你得刷牙。”  
Eddie想打开一瓶啤酒，光吃薯球薯片实在太咸太干。  
**“不要喝啤酒，我不喜欢酒精。”**  
“…唉，行吧，把可乐递给我。”  
**“um...我喜欢这个棕色的液体。”**

“这部片真烂。但不得不说，Tuck演得特别好，非常handsome.”  
**“在我看来，他们不如你。”**  
“Thank you.”

  
醒来时，已经下午六点多，电视停止播放，没了声音，大概什么时候被Venom关掉。看来是因为吃得太饱，电影太无聊，Eddie就睡了过去。  
他活动每一个部位，包括后方深处，确认自己没有在毫无防备时被Venom暴力解决，舒了一口气。  
一次Eddie在写稿时打了个盹，醒来时浑身的骨头像被拆掉重组后嘎嘣作响，站都站不起来。

 **喂，我可没那样做，虽然熟睡的你确实特别...**  
“闭嘴。”

Eddie起身，看了看四周，被Venom清理的干净整洁。  
“我们出去吧，有些东西我想让你看看。”  
他抓起鞋柜上的摩托车钥匙，几乎是飞出公寓，跨上车后立马发动，朝着市中心奔驰。

  
“Venom，记不记得第一次和我一起骑摩托。”  
**“记得，那可真是快要了你的命。”**  
“那时候没机会，现在你往四周看看！”

到了圣诞节，各店铺都布置了红色的灯和绿色枝藤，到处都缠着暖黄色的灯珠。墙上、招牌上、灯柱上、树枝上。  
车速加快，一团团静止的光便被拖长，成为波动的流光。

 **“Eddie，it's beautiful.我喜欢！”**  
“那就是我想向你展示的风景，Ve.”  
**“I love you!”**  
“What ？风太大了，我没听见！”

 

 

Eddie抬头看见低矮商铺间高耸的玻璃大厦，那是之前他和老板谈话的那处酒店，这意味着他正处于市中心。  
把摩托停在路边，Eddie接近那棵立在酒店广场中心的圣诞树。

“果然，看这种夸张的东西就该来这里。”  
“Venom，你喜欢吗？”

圣诞树大约有十米多高，是真正的冷杉，散发出清涩的香气。微小的针状树叶和胖胖的短柱形果满满当当地挂在树上。  
树枝间挂满黄色灯珠，金色圆球和月亮；缠绕着红色绸带，树顶是一颗巨大的水晶星星。

**我喜欢。在我们星球上是看不见这样的光景，只有血腥、脏乱、杀戮。**  
**Luck to have you,Eddie.**  
“我们走近看看吧。”

他们开始漫步于此，观赏弥漫在四周的各种亮光，这个世界上为数不多的优美风景之一。

“你知道，我是说…和你在一起…”  
**等等！我感受到了同类** 。  
“什么？！”

Eddie警戒地环顾四周。看到了熟悉的身影。他对这个衣冠禽兽充满厌恶和憎恨。

那是Carlton Drake.

Eddie观望了一会儿，打算确定对方还未发现自己，正要打算离开，Carlton却朝这边走来。

“你也出来过圣诞节？”Carlton脸上挂着官方微笑。  
“收起你恶心的笑容。”Eddie准备好迎接攻击。对于人类本身来说，Carlton过于瘦弱，连Eddie的汗毛都碰不到。但是他的共生体却可以把Eddie和Venom两个人按在地上摩擦。

“好了，别这样，从某种意义上我们两个算是难兄难弟。我现在什么也做不了，对你来说没有威胁。”他十指交叉，放在胸前，紧盯着Eddie。

“一个人约会？”见Eddie没有放松的样子，Carlton开口打破沉默。  
“我出来的目的和你一样。”  
“怎么？你也在这里吃晚餐？骑着摩托？”他用眼神向Eddie示意。

Eddie瞥到在Carlton身后的不远处停放的车。  
“当然不。我只是一介平民。”

“走吧，在圣诞节能够相遇实属不易，我们四个人一起去个吃饭怎么样？牛排、生鲜，这些对Symbiote来说可是除了大脑之外难得的燃料，Eddie，别和我客气。”

**那次爆炸似乎让Riot元气大伤，刚才他用了很长时间才感应但我。他们现在对你应该是无害的，无论怎样，我牺牲自己会保护你。**

“不用了，我不去。尊敬的Carlton先生，原谅我将要拒绝你的好意。因为接下来我还有更重要的事情要去做。  
Have a nice life.”  
说完Eddie便转身离去，发动摩托车像是要逃离什么病毒一样火速驶离现场。

 

*  
“不愧是最优秀的调查记者，真的是十分有原则。我可是难得真心地邀请谁和我自己共同进餐。”  
**扫兴的走了正好，Carlton，现在和我去吃饭，回家我才能好好给你一些鞭打和教训** 。  
“好的，我的Riot.”  
**给我们一些私人空间，我不想进食的时候被别人打扰** 。  
“放心，早就安排好了。”Carlton款款踏上大理石台阶，目无一切地步入酒店。

 

*  
“他算是什么东西？竟敢打扰我们的约会！”  
Eddie在摩托上咒骂，脑中全是Carlton做作的绅士形象。

**我想去那儿，Eddie，带我去。**  
“你知道我也想去那儿的对吗？”

奥克兰海湾大桥。  
Eddie亲自与Venom见面的地方。  
初见外星人，他内心被恐惧占尽。但现在那个地方已经全部被棉花般的温柔填满。

将车停下，Eddie站在栏杆前，感受海风，看着整个城市的夜景。他抬头看看天，奈何灯光污染严重，看不见一颗闪烁的星星。

“Venom，我想让你听一首歌。”

There's just one thing I need.  
I don't care about presents,  
underneath the Christmas tree.  
I just want you for my own,  
more than you could ever know.  
Make my wish come true.  
All I want for Christmas is  
You.

……

液体流出，汇成人形。  
**“你已经有我了，而且我也知道你有多需要我。”**  
**“Eddie，Merry Christmas.”**

“是啊，我还会需求什么呢？或许就是能够和你继续活下去。”

“人类世界的确丑陋，但不是全部。”  
**“记得吗，我们两个可以随心所欲，做我们想做的任何事。或许我们可以环游世界。”**  
Venom托起Eddie的脸，给他一个吻。

**“好，现在，脱下你的衣服。”**  
“What?你现在要和我…而且这是十二月，还没被你搞死我就先冷死。”  
****“当然不，** 今天很特别，我们要有仪式感，不能随随便便就做，得回到家，在床上…”**  
Venom替他拉开黑外套的locker，从里头抽出一团黑色。  
“What?Venom，你别告诉我这是我们的孩子之类的东西？”  
**“别这么傻，我倒是想让你给我产卵。**  
**这是我给你的礼物，Eddie。”**  
“礼物？你怎么做到的？你都不知道圣诞节是什么，也不知道圣诞节应该送礼物！”  
Venom把黑色展开，是一条围巾，然后贴心地绕在Eddie颈间和自己身上上，紧紧拥抱住他的爱人。黑色围巾牢牢绑住他们两。

 

 

  
**“这是秘密。”**

 


End file.
